1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical card connectors, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having an ejector in the card receiving space.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, electrical card connectors are widely used in computers, mobile phones, cameras, etc. to receive an electrical card. The electrical card presents as a media for storing and transmitting data to and from the computers, mobile phones, cameras or the like.
Taiwan Patent No. M335820 discloses an electrical card connector comprising an insulating housing, a shield shielding over the insulating housing for defining a card receiving space, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing, and an ejector retained in the insulating housing. The ejector comprises a slider with a heart-shaped recess, a spring, and a pin member with one end received in the heart-shaped recess of the slider. The shield defines a spring member for abutting against the pin member. However, during the insertion/ejection of the card, the spring member may not always stably press the moving pin member. In worst case, the pin member may escape or jump out of the heart-shaped recess.
Hence, an electrical card connector that has a pin member stably engaging the heart-shaped recess is desired.